


Birthdays Rule

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Rare Pair, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: It's the twins 40th birthday and Dean is determined to make this the most memorable





	Birthdays Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Rare Ship Challenge (round 12 celebrations). Sorry for any errors as this has not seen a beta.

When it came to celebrations, of the three, Dean was the enthusiastic one. He had always planned something big for his boyfriend's on their birthday. He would go back and forth in the four years they had been together. One year they went to an indoor skydiving center, allowing Cas to enjoy the rush that he loved when it came to sky diving, often saying that if he could have wings he would love to fly, and it allowed Jimmy to mark off an item of his list of fears to conquer – he was afraid of heights and Dean figured this option was better then getting on an actual plane and jumping and that's not because of his own fear of flying.

This year was bigger deal for the twins. They were turning fourty and despite what Dean would tell Sammy, he didn't want to go for the cliched over this hill pranks. While yes, he did get Cas that pajama set and slippers he had been eye balling in the Penny's catalogue and for Jimmy, the back massager for his office chair at work, but those weren't old men gifts as much as they were gifts that he knew the twins would appreciate. The big gift however, the wow gift, that was in the custom box in his coat.

He could hear his loves coming in just as he had finished frosting their cake. He had learned very early that they were both particular about cake. Why he didn't understand because pie was far more superior than cake, but Jimmy only ate carrot while Cas would only indulge with red velvet. Luckily for Dean, both used cream cheese frosting.

“I honestly don't understand why we had to go to Mr. Lee's, Dean,” Cas complained depositing the bags full of Chinese food on the counter.

Dean leaned over unexpectedly and was rewarded with a quick kiss from Cas. “You prefer the beef and broccoli there. That's why.”

“Stop whining just because you've had a bad day, Cassie,” a second voice said, placing the six pack of beer on the other side of Dean. Dean smiled when he felt Jimmy wraps his arms around his waist and kiss the back of his neck. “And if you complain one more time about the cost of fuel to go there, I'll bore you to death with Dean's expenses for Baby.”

Cas rolled his eyes but the snort he made showed he wasn't angry, while Dean was slightly offended.

“You're supposed to keep track of the expenses for the shop,” Dean grumbled.

“And I do.” Jimmy pulled away and slapped Dean's ass making the other man jump before heading to the room to change.

Dean looked over at Cas who was watching him with interest.

“See something you like, Cas?” Dean teased watching as Cas reached over and got some frosting from the nearly empty bowl. “Cas...” Dean warned.

“What?” Cas asked a little too innocently before sinfully licking the sugary substance off his finger then sucking on it.

“Jesus,” Dean breathed shaking his head at Cas. “You're gonna be the death of me, Castiel.”

Castiel smiled around his finger and gave Dean a wink before leaving the kitchen.

The three men sat on the couch, as customary with Dean in the middle. They had stomachs full of hops, chow mien and various chicken and beef. All in all things were good. There was a little bit of bickering between the twins which was common place at dinner, so much so that Dean often forgot they were older than him.

Jimmy had his head on Dean's shoulder – practically in the man's lap, his hand under Dean's shirt, lazily tracing shapes onto the skin of his abdomen, while Cas rubbed Jimmy's feet. He gave a contented sigh and kissed the bolt of Dean's jaw.

Dean moved his head to smile at him and was greeted to Jimmy's lips hungrily taking Dean's. Each brother had a different kissing style and Dean loved them both. With Jimmy, he was in complete control of the kiss. And he doesn't just use his lips and tongue. He uses his hands and dear God in Heaven, Dean loves it when he uses his hands. He'll tug Dean's head back by the hair, the pain shooting straight to his dick and make him whimper for more at the same time. And the way Jimmy bites at him, just the side of painfully. It funny actually, Dean had no idea how much of a turn on pain was for him until he met the twins.

When Cas kissed Dean, it was almost as if Dean was the most precious and fragile thing alive. He would hold his Dean's face in his hand, slowly caress his tongue to Dean's. Majority of the time, he would let Dean lead the kiss, set the pace. The more that Dean would increase the intensity, the more Cas would follow. He never pushed the line of pain though. He did bite, but they were more playful nips to Dean's lips or along his skin. Castiel was more about worshiping and being led. Which that in itself was a stark contrast to his dominating personality outside of the their bedroom.

Jimmy pulls away, Dean glanced over to see Cas pouting but acting uninterested. Dean knew better. He tapped Jimmy's legs, a signal for him to move so that he could get up. Once he did he heard the muffled chuckle from Cas and turned to see Jimmy laying on his brother kissing him in the most pornographic of ways. Dean groaned and pressed the heel of his palm against his hard dick.

“Guys, save it for after cake please. I want in on this.” Dean scolded playfully. Two sets of intense blue eyes looked at him.

“Well hurry up then,” Jimmy responded before latching onto Castiel's neck and causing his brother to moan and his eyes to flutter closed.

Dean grumbled his way to the kitchen. Sometimes the twins were giant fucking cock teased and inevitably had the worst timing ever. Once he was in the kitchen he made a snap decision and counted out the candles he would need.

Candles placed on the cake, Dean asked the twins to turn out the lights. He could see them over the breakfast bar, steadily making out and he grumbled again. Finally Cas pushed his brother up off him, so that Jimmy could get the lights and he could clear a space on the coffee table. While they did that, Dean grabbed the box from his coat pocket and placed it in his jeans.

Once the candles were lit, Dean couldn't help the cackle that left his throat. The cake was brighter than the sun, with eighty candles crammed on top. As he carefully carried the baked inferno into their living room, he sang to them, his smile widening when he caught a glimpse of their reactions. As expected Castiel looked flabbergasted while Jimmy cracked up and made a comment about needing the fire department there.

“Can you push the table a bit?” Dean asked once he was done singing, still holding the cake. Jimmy and Cas both moved, each taking one end and moving it to give Dean at least three feet of clearance.

Dean placed the cake on the table then pulled the box out of his pocket before facing the twins. He had moved himself in such a way that the light of the cake illuminated his movements as he dropped to one knee.

“Holy...” Cas started

“...Shit,” Jimmy finished as both men watched their lover get into position.

“I know how much you two love each other. And how if the laws didn't frown on it, you both would have been married already. But here's the thing. I love you both. You both have half my heart and that's what completes me. I want to spend the rest of my life and eternity bound to both, Castiel and Jimmy Novak. We don't need to have be legally wed if that is not what you want. After all that's not fair. I just want you. I want both and I love you both. So, Castiel Charles and James Charles Novak, will you do me the honor and wear my ring in our own version of matrimony?”

The twins both nodded but Castiel held up his hand to stop Dean before looking at Jimmy. Jimmy smiled at his brother and gave a slight nod.

“Dean,” Cas' voice was full of love in it's tone. “We both would love to wear a symbol of our commitment to you. And we actually talked about it scenario ad nauseam. “ Jimmy chuckled at Castiel's choice of wording. “Because of our situation, things are tricky. Our family and friend's know that Jimmy, like you is bi and that I'm gay-”

Jimmy groaned and interrupted his brother. “Basically we want the ceremony and the after party but Castiel wants to be the bride to your groom. All I ask is that I can partake in the wedding night.”

Dean chuckled and Cas pushed his brother. “And that you take our name. I know how proud you are to be a Winchester-”

This time Cas' words were interrupted by Dean crashing their lips together in his own way of accepting their offer. Dean could feel Cas' smile against his lips.

“Can we blow out the candles now?” Jimmy teased.

The rest of the night was spent eating cake, licking frosting off each other and whispered promises for the future as the twins proudly wore Dean's ring.

 

 


End file.
